Beyond Deaths Door
by Sokai
Summary: ON HIATUS Sometimes, the journey does not end upon death. For one young woman, it is just the beginning. . .
1. Prologue Teaser

**Beyond Death's Door**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the role-playing game, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth -- I leave _that_ honor up to tri-Ace and Square Enix. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as my original character, Sitara Vandom.

Note: _So . . . Since I'm now utterly obsessed with the kick arse and touching RPG, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (mainly because it incorps mythology which, those who know me well know I'm also obsessed with), I thought I'd give writing a crossover between it and my Requiem for a Dream W.I.T.C.H. story a shot. _

"_Important" things to note while reading this story:_

_1. This story is a spin-off of my "Requiem for a Dream" story, versus the sequel I'm already/currently writing for it, "Tears of Redemption" (that one is a continuation of what happened in the first story; this one is not)_

_2. This story takes place several hundred years after both the "B" and "A" ending events (so, in other words, the world has "advanced" to what it is today, etc) of the game (with Lenneth having defeated Surt as she had in the "B" ending version, but also defeated Loki as she did in the "A" ending. However, while Loki didn't kill Odin but did kill Lucian, Lenneth had never regained her memories of him. She also doesn't go into the "divine sleep" as she does at the end of the "B" ending, nor does she become Lord of Creation as she does at the end of the "A" ending. So therefore, she's simply continuing her duties as "Death Goddess" _

_Needless to say, this story might be a bit confusing to some of you who have never heard of nor played the game, but I promise it won't be after it gets going.  
_

* * *

This story/prologue teaser was created/written in January 2007.

* * *

"_. . . Kill me . . ."_

"_What? No!" _

"_Will . . . You said that you wanted to 'save me . . . ' Killing me is the only way -- I realize that now . . ." _

"_No! I said that I would save you, as in help you!" _

"_If you kill me, you will help. This power within me is too great for me to handle or control for very long . . . It's too unstable; I might hurt someone else with it the next time I'd get upset . . . But if you kill me now, it will end . . . And you'll be safe . . . I'm dying anyway, sis . . . So with or without your 'help,' it'd still be too late for me . . . And I don't know you either, Will, but it's plain to see that you're my better half . . . And I am very honored to be your sister . . . Your twin sister . . ."_

"_Please . . . don't tell me to do this, Sitara . . ." _

"_I'm not telling you . . . I'm asking you. Please, Will . . ." _

"_H-hurry . . ."_

"_I . . . I . . ." _

"_. . . Set me free . . ."_

One of (as well as the greatest) of the three Goddesses of Fate (whose eternal role it is to decide one's fate after death), the beautiful as she was becalmed "Battle-Maiden," Lenneth Valkyrie's blue-silver eyebrows drew themselves down upon her creamy, flawless visage into an immense frown the longer she listened to the mortals of the new Midgard.

Through the use of her "Spiritual Connection," one of the many divine powers bestowed upon her as a goddess, Lenneth utilized said special ability periodically in order to continue her duty as Chooser of the Slain.

_However, something is most . . . curious about this particular mortal who is fast approaching death_, mused the immortal being as she remained steadily aloft within the night skies high above the world (as she did _always_, whenever searching for debased souls to purify, in addition to gloriously _brave_ souls slain in battle to admit into the ethereal world of Valhalla -- that is home to Lenneth, as well as her All-Father and Lord, Odin).

_I am sensing tremendous and unsettling vibrations from this one, as well as a great abundance of power . . . _

"Regardless, she _will_ be judged and _receive_ said judgment at _once_, as it is my faithful honor and duty to my Lord," said Lenneth within her traditionally strong and slightly husky voice the moment she ceased her concentration within her Spiritual Connection.

Opening her pale, hollow and silvery-blue eyes, the Battle-Maiden resumed her effortless flight throughout the darkened skies towards the location of the dying individual in question: A cemetery by the name of Fadden Hills . . .

**-- End of Prologue Teaser  
**

* * *

**(A.N. I know. Cheap. So? Bite me. LoL I didn't want to write more and then this story gets canned by the lot of you. If so, that's honestly okay, but since, like I said, I'm absolutely in love with Lenneth, I HAD to write a story for her for something. And since she also reminds me so much of Sitara, eerily, pairing them up was perfect to me. Anyway, again, if you're confused about this game and never played it, please go to my profile, where I've left several useful links that will let you see what Lenneth looks like, and information on the game, itself, etc. Since I'm kinda lazy here in this teaser and didn't super super explain stuff about Lenneth and wrote it like you've ALL played the game, I'm sorry. LoL Most of you know I don't normally do that in my stories, but this teaser gave me grief for some reason, so yeah. Stay tuned, I guess!)**


	2. Chapter One

**Beyond Death's Door**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the role-playing game, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth -- I leave _that_ honor up to tri-Ace and Square Enix. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as my original character, Sitara Vandom.

Note: _You will forgive me when I write this chapter blurbie as though you've all read "Requiem for a Dream." I mean, I kinda-sorta-not-really am writing "Tears of Redemption" like that, too, but yeah. Just bare with me, okay? LoL Oh, and sorry if the whole "franchise" of this (Sitara and my story) seems to be getting out of hand. I'm honestly not doing it on purpose, it's just the story came to me and for now, I'm interested enough to give it a shot. But if it bugs you, by all means, don't read it. It's cool.  
_

* * *

This chapter was created/written in January 2007.

* * *

**Chapter One **

Sixteen year old and recently deceased Sitara Vandom suddenly found herself surrounded by complete darkness, unaware of what was happening. The last thing she could clearly remember was the constant thought and yearning to be free.

Everything else was curiously a blur.

_But, free from what, and why?_ she thought with great confusion, her molasses-brown eyes searching around the darkness in vain.

". . . Do you mean to say that you have absolutely no recollection of your most recent of vile transgressions?"

Sitara let out a sharp gasp of surprise upon hearing a sudden, seemingly disembodied husky voice of a female resonating throughout the pitch black area.

"Wha --! W-who . . . Who's there? _Show_ yourself!" she called out in intermingled fear and aggression, raising her arms in front of her in protection.

Suddenly, a brilliant, bright flash of white light filtered into the darkened surroundings and instantly blinded the lone young redhead in the process.

"You _dare_ to strike a superior-like tone with one who is supremely, as _well _as _eternally_ your superior? How _crass_," said the same, unknown powerful voice, that now sounded closer as well as slightly annoyed.

Hesitating a moment, Sitara slowly opened her brown eyes in order to gaze upon her new visitor. Blinking furiously and allowing her pupils to properly adjust to the continuation of pure light steadily illuminate around her, Sitara suddenly found herself within the presence of . . . an _angel?_

". . . _Are_ you an angel?" she inquired verbally, as she studied the tall, lithe young woman.

Fluttery, large dove-like wings spread themselves elegantly behind her for a moment before vanishing into a burst of hundreds of blue and white sparkles, while shimmering and noble blue colored battle armor adorned her visibly toned and muscular body.

Despite the generally impressive nature of this woman, what honestly captivated Sitara the most was the other female's silver-blue hair that was slightly obscured by the exalted, feathered blue helmet resting upon her head. It was, in Sitara's opinion, the most flattering feature upon this mysterious gentlewoman (despite every other unique decoration upon her), the way her hair cascaded all the way down to her buttocks within an exquisite French braid.

If this woman truly _was_ an angel, her attire was the most bizarre for such a celestial being to wear.

"I am no angel, girl -- such beings tend to _merciful_ by nature, _regardless_ of the amount of sins laid heavily upon their charges," began the taller woman with exuding confidence, her vastly intimidating blue-silver eyes practically boring a hole straight into Sitara's head. "_I_, on the other hand, am of _far_ greater status and rank. You will find me to be _quite_ strict upon your judgment."

"'Judgment?' For what? And if you're _not _an angel, who _are_ you, and what do you want from me?" quizzed Sitara, moving to back away.

That was when she at last realized that she was not standing, but inexplicably _floating _within the previously darkened space. _Moreover_, as she looked down to ponder how she was able to do such a thing, the crimson haired beauty _also_ realized that she was completely _naked_, with nothing but her shoulder length tresses to act as a slight covering for some of her back and even _lesser_ parts of her top _front_.

_What is going on? Why am I naked? Why am I floating? I don't under --_

Suddenly, Sitara felt a sharp pang within her heart as an abrupt feeling of great loss washed over her. She immediately placed both hands swiftly over her left breast and hunched over, at the same time that the formerly stoic woman before her curiously mimicked her actions.

_What is the meaning of this? Why do I suddenly feel as though I have lost something of great importance?_ the other woman wondered silently, her eyes slightly widened in affect. However, as quickly as the feeling had come for both women, it had passed just as swift.

The taller, battle-armor clad woman immediately regained her composure before Sitara could capture the act, and peered at the still recovering girl with the same unmoving expression as before.

"_Enough _of this. I am one of the three Goddesses who governs the fate of mortals after death: I am known as Valkyrie," said the maiden firmly to Sitara, whose red eyebrows raised in alarm upon hearing this.

"Valkyrie? _Goddess?_ . . . D-_death? _You mean that I'm . . . I'm _dead?_" Sitara trailed off into a whisper, her red head tilting to the side slightly in a daze.

It was then that she realized that, the entire time that both of her hands were rested firmly upon her chest that not once did she ever feel her usual heartbeat . . .

". . . I _am_ dead . . . _aren't_ I?" softly murmured Sitara, slowly lowering her hands away from her chest before focusing her brown eyes questioningly upon the apparent Goddess named Valkyrie.

At this, Valkyrie merely nodded, pausing a moment before responding.

"Yes. And as I have already stated, I am here to deliver upon you your judgment."

Sitara lightly frowned in confusion at this.

"'Judgment?' Do you mean, deciding what . . . what happens to me?"

"Indeed. It is my duty to deliver the souls of those fallen in battle to the great halls of my Lord, Odin, within the land of Valhalla," explained Valkyrie, resting her left hand upon the hilt of the great sword that rested at her side. "_However_, those who are found _unworthy_ of such an honor are to be sent to Nifelheim, where its ruler, Queen Hel, will delegate the proper punishment to the defilers."

Sitara instantly felt nervous after listening to the rest of the armor-suited woman's explanation. She didn't know why, but she had the _strongest_ feeling of dread . . .

"S-so . . . In which category do _I_ fall into . . . _Valkyrie_, was it?" she asked within a tone that sounded a bit cocky, although it was not her intention.

Clearly, the tone was not appreciated, for Valkyrie unexpectedly drew her sword from her golden colored sheath, pointed it directly at Sitara as the very tip gently grazed her smooth neck, and said boldly,

"_Such_ insubordination! A soul such as _yours_ has been granted eternal reservation for _one_ place, and one place _only_!"

Her "astral body" immensely rigid, Sitara's breathing grew supremely heavy as she eyeballed the glistening sword lightly pressed against her neck, before looking upon the irascible Valkyrie with pleading eyes.

"P-_please!_ I-I don't --! Why i-is _my_ soul considered to be apparently '_unworthy_' o-of your . . . Valhalla?"

"_Silence! _You will find your stay within Nifelheim to be _most_ suitable for a being such as _yourself_, as well as the transgressions you have committed!" delivered Valkyrie boldly, before the bright light that continued to surround her the entire duration of her presence grew stronger and seemingly swallowed her up as she vanished from sight.

At the same time, Sitara, once again shrouded within utter darkness, screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt herself ceasing to float and instead being abruptly pulled down into the unknown . . .

**-- End of Chapter One  
**

* * *

**(A.N. Yay. Another chapter. It was more funner than writing the prologue teaser that didn't like me. LoL Yes, I just said "more funner." LoL Anyway, methinks I captured Kitty-Lenneth's character pretty well. And yes, I said "Kitty-Lenneth." She's just so adorable, her face, and period. LoL ANYWAY! I'll bet all you Sitara fans are happy to see her again, yeah? Since she has yet to debut in the sequel story of "Tears of Redemption" -- she will in that, no worries. Anyway, please review or whatever . . . yeah. LoL)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Beyond Death's Door**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the role-playing game, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth -- I leave _that_ honor up to tri-Ace and Square Enix. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as my original character, Sitara Vandom.

Note:_ Sniffie. Only 6 reviews. Ah well. Kind of figured that, truthfully. For some reason, if the story isn't truly W.I.T.C.H. or doesn't feature every/all the Guardians, it instantly gets shunned. Whatev. Anyway, read on, if you will._

_P.S. If you're still confused about the game, visit my profile again, as I have provided another new link in relation to it. (It might also do you some good to do before or after reading this chapter – at least the beginning or so. Because there are references to the game that I didn't REALLY really get into open detail about. So . . . yeah.)_

* * *

This chapter was created/written in January 2007.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Welcome back, Lenneth -- it has been a long time."

Lenneth inclined her silvery-blue head in acknowledgment to the breathtaking, dark blonde haired woman adorned in all green (who was effortlessly levitating before her within the vibrant green meadow that Lenneth had just landed within).

Freya, the Goddess of Fertility.

It had been a while since Lenneth had laid upon the powerful deity, as Lenneth had rarely bothered to return to the peaceful and privileged world of Asgard (the holy land of the Gods separate to that of Midgard, and where also Valhalla was situated). Truth be told, she preferred to continue roaming around while performing her duty to collect new Einherjar for her All-Father, Lord Odin.

However, it was not to say that Lenneth was, in any way disloyal or dissatisfied with her status and role as Chooser of the Slain. She would eternally remain faithful to Lord Odin and all that he surveyed, until the at last the wheels of time ceased to turn.

And yet, at the same time, for whatever reason, the young Battle-Maiden felt herself more comfortable hovering or flying within the skies of Midgard, than she did walking throughout the vast and numerous halls of Valhalla, or partaking within the entitled glories of her Godhood.

It was a sensation that was slowly but surely beginning to secretly bother the strong and independent Valkyrie . . .

"Is something troubling you, Lenneth?"

Lenneth's silver-blue eyes began to widen in surprise, before immediately regaining its relaxed nature from just moments before. She had, if only for a bit, forgotten that she was not alone with just her thoughts as she was while in Midgard, and swiftly realized how imperative it was to conceal them.

The last thing that was needed was for the greater Goddess to suddenly have suspicions that Lenneth was not as impenetrable as the two understood that she was . . . _wasn't_ she?

"I am fine, Freya -- thank you for sparing such concern for one as myself," said Lenneth humbly, draping her right hand diagonally across her left breast, at the same time that she bowed her head once more.

Freya merely smiled a bit fondly at her compatriot as she did so, watching a few strands of her steely-blue tresses gently brush against and obscure her unmoving eyes.

Of all of the Gods and Goddesses who resided within the ethereal realm, Lenneth Valkyrie was the one Freya was admittedly most taken with (with the exception of Lord Odin, of course), despite Freya's general cold and distant disposition.

Lenneth was, in a lot of ways, identical to Freya, herself, in that the two were both immensely strong, resourceful, headstrong and defiant (against defilers such as the Undead, at least). And Freya, having great respect for such attributes (especially that of strength), therefore naturally favored Lenneth.

The only _true_, significant differences between the pair, however, was that Freya was eternally her superior in every aspect (with the inclusion of said similarities), being that Freya _was_, after all, second-in-command only to Odin.

_And also, of course, **I** have never had my soul be put to sleep to live out a lowly mortal life_, mused Freya, in both reflection and disgust. It was not because the act had happened to Lenneth, that her disdain was emerging, however; it was solely due to the fact that Lenneth had become a human (and a _poor_ one at that).

_Humans_.

If they were not useful to her Lord to act as his Einherjar (to fight during Ragnarök, as they had several hundred years before, and had succeeded in winning), Freya would most assuredly as well as _adamantly_ suggest that they _all _be eradicated and sent to Nifelheim for Queen Hel to deal with.

Freya would be certain that Lenneth would probably agree with the sentiment, if Freya did not sense a minuscule trace of sympathy, as well as _familiarity_ resonating within the fair Battle-Maiden . . .

_While it is a tad unsettling to realize, at least she had had little to no reaction after learning that one of our former Einherjar, Lucian, had fallen by that treacherous God Loki's hand -- and it's been centuries since that event_, pondered the Fertility Goddess silently, as she continued to hover idly before the "Death Goddess."

It was true.

Freya, despite having been the one to personally seal away her human memories, had still admittedly expected _some_ sort of sympathetic reaction from Lenneth the moment she had heard of Lucian's demise, and then naturally wish to seek revenge against Loki.

However, true to her duty-bound and Goddess self, Lenneth had only wished to seek vengeance for Loki's betrayal against his fellow Gods for having seized the great Dragon Orb for his own.

Never before had Freya felt more proud of her Valkyrie than she had during that moment, watching her bravely and without hesitation journey to the frigid world of Jötunheim to do battle with its ruler, the Vanir Surt (who had joined forces with Loki, in hopes of gaining more power as well as regime), before then defeating Loki and retrieving the Dragon Orb.

In one fell swoop had Lenneth managed to dispose of two troublesome nuisances, as she had also ceased Ragnarök to coming to true fruition.

_And ever since then, she has steadily continued her duties to recruit more fallen heroes to train in Valhalla to be properly prepared in the event of another Ragnarök, without much rest,_ thought Freya, a small frown beginning to form upon her flawless and milky visage. _This would be, now that I am thinking upon it, the first in what would be the equivalent of a mortal's seven month's time since Lenneth has returned to Asgard. I wonder if I should be more concerned about her curious behavior . . . _

"Freya? I hope you are not displeased with me for not returning to Asgard sooner," Freya heard Lenneth's strong voice break through her thoughts with perfect and coincidental timing.

Freya's former scowl instantly dissipated and was replaced with a far kinder, gentler expression before she suddenly vanished from view and then reappeared hovering directly at Lenneth's side.

"Not at all, Lenneth. I am most pleased to see you, of course. And with your continued, _magnificent_ progress in delivering onto us worthy Einherjar, I dare say you steadily remain within Lord Odin's good graces -- _despite_ your inexplicable 'desire,' as it were, to stay within Midgard for as long as you do," she delivered with a rare smile upon her face, as well as extremely faint although still detectable concern sounding within her voice.

At this, Lenneth raised a perfectly shaped, slate blue eyebrow at her companion.

_Have I been gone so long that Freya has completely transfigured into a being less recluse and indifferent?_ she wondered with great curiosity, as the two Goddesses began to walk on through the vast meadow.

Although she seemed to have a bit of a special distinction for Lenneth that Lenneth was indeed aware of, it was no secret that Freya only reserved the _utmost_ respect and kindness for Lord Odin.

So why did she suddenly seem so bothered by Lenneth's extended absence?

_So long as I do my duty, what does it matter in which realm I choose to reside more than any other?_ thought Lenneth before verbally stating,

"I understand, Freya, and my deepest apologies, of course. I mean no disrespect _nor_ dishonor by my actions -- or lack there _of_, in returning to our motherland more frequently. Do I not do as such as swiftly as possible whenever I am called upon by Lord Odin or you, yourself?"

Freya nodded her dark golden head in acknowledgment and, to Lenneth's surprise, let out a brief chuckle.

"This is quite true, Lenneth, indeed. You _have_ been most loyal and faithful throughout the course of the last several centuries," she complimented, a cool breeze caressing hers and Lenneth's cheeks as the two continued on in their leisure walk (or levitation, in Freya's case). "And . . . that is why I consider you an ally."

Lenneth stopped within her tracks upon hearing this admission and gave a scarcely seen, minuscule-like smirk of sorts to the now puzzled Fertility Goddess who hovered a few paces ahead of her.

"Is something the matter, Lenneth? Have I said something prematurely?" queried Freya with a look of perplexity riddled upon her face, as she moved closer to Lenneth.

Lenneth shook her silvery head, her long braided mane swinging idly behind her well toned and armored back.

"Not at all, Freya. I am merely taken aback to hear you refer to me as your 'ally' for the first time. I am humbled."

Freya extended an emerald green clothed hand and rested it upon the taller woman's shoulder.

"There is no need, Lenneth. As I have said, your overall performance continues to be _sensational_. I am _honored_ to consider you a reliable companion," she stated, smiling softly at her Battle-Maiden. "Now, tell me: Why _have_ you been staying within _lowly_ Midgard longer than you _need_ to, or even _I_ certainly could not stand?"

Lenneth lightly frowned at this and let out a soft exhale. It was not as though she was particular fond of humans anymore than Freya was; however, she _was_ growing a bit tired of Freya's incessant need, it seemed, to belittle them.

_If they are as worthless and beneath we Gods as she obviously believes, then why do we constantly enlist them to enter the great halls of Valhalla_?

"I . . . Well, as I am quite sure you have noticed, the world of Midgard has significantly changed over the years, with a vast technological advance, as it were," Lenneth began to explain, resuming her walk through the luscious green meadow with Freya in tow. "And _as_ such, it is quite logical that I remain there as much as possible to observe and learn more of their 'new' world, so that we Gods can be prepared in the event that mortals ever plan a revolt of some sort. After _all_, their world _has_ continued within its chaos ever since the Dragon Orb had been taken away . . ."

It was _Freya's_ turn to frown, as she vanished from sight once more and reappeared within Lenneth's direct path.

"Our Lord Odin had obtained the Dragon Orb from its shrine on Midgard and brought it to Asgard for a very just reason, Lenneth, and you are _aware_ of this," she stated in a tad reprimanding as well as defensive manner. "Lord Odin _needed _the Dragon Orb to prepare for Ragnarök -- and he may need it _yet_, to continue the protection of our world."

"I understand this, Freya -- you _needn't_ remind me," replied the Battle-Maiden just as strongly, her silver-blue eyes locked with Freya's pale green. "I was merely making reference to the fact that Midgard continues to be in steady disarray _due_ to the Dragon Orb's consistent absence."

The Goddess Freya said nothing, but merely continued to maintain the other Goddess's stare. She would not act upon anything grand just yet, but Freya made a mental note to keep a more diligent eye upon the Death Goddess.

Sensing a bit of growing tension within the otherwise pleasant atmosphere, Lenneth cleared her throat and spoke once again.

"But perhaps, then, it would make my duties a bit lax, if not tedious, if the world of Midgard did _not_ remain as troublesome as it is -- would you not agree, Freya?"

Freya nodded slowly in agreement, before smiling lightly just as slowly.

"Indeed. I suppose it all works out in that nature, then. Now: What _brings _you back to Asgard at last?"

"I have merely come to learn the status of our Einherjar, before I leave once again to find more," responded Lenneth with a nod of her own.

The pair, with perfect timing, had at that moment approached the field in which every Einherjar gathered to train and practice their battling skills throughout the course of each new day.

"Ah, yes, of course. Overall, they are fairing quite nicely, I will admit -- for _mortals_, of course," began Freya, peering down from where the two women stood (_Lenneth_, at least) atop the field's hill to watch the sea of warriors fighting within leisure or mortal combat. "_Some_, however, are weaker than the rest, while others stand out in terms of strength as well as supreme worthiness to fight for our Lord . . . And then, there are the four that you had recently brought in . . ."

Folding both of her arms across her armored chest as she continued to watch the various Einherjar train, Lenneth curiously asked,

"Are you referring to the ones who had been slain by the other I had justifiably sent to Hel?"

"Yes. To be quite honest, despite their continued confusion of what is expected of them here -- which seems to be a _common_ trait, regrettably, within every Einherjar who arrives, courtesy of the changing world -- they seem to possess great sorcery within them," revealed Freya, her olive tinted eyes focusing upon the individuals in question, who were currently gathered, huddled together at an empty and far corner of the field.

Lenneth's own orbs then shifted to the same spot that Freya was still gazing upon and nodded lightly.

"I had sensed that, myself. Lord Odin should be most pleased with their recruitment."

Freya turned her golden head and peered at the blue-armored Valkyrie next to her.

"That he is, Lenneth. However, he bids me bestow upon you the added task to personally train them. It will be in this way, also, that their adjustment to the afterlife will occur far swiftly than the obvious reduced nature that it is at the moment."

Lenneth gasped in affect, both eyebrows raised as she turned her own head to look back at the higher Goddess.

"Me? But, Freya, far be it _for_ me to question my Lord's desires; however, I have not personally trained _any_ Einherjar since the time of Ragnarök," she began, unfolding her arms. "I am afraid that I have lost my touch, so to speak. _Also_, am I not more valuable to you and Lord Odin back out there within Midgard, continuing my task as Chooser of the Slain? Perhaps _Tyr_ could train them."

"Tyr has his plate full as it _is_, training the _majority_ of the Einherjar present. No, Lord Odin made profound specifications that _you_ be the one to train them -- and I agree with his decision. I believe that they might _benefit_ from your battling guidance -- as _you_ might benefit from remaining within your motherland for a while . . ." stated Freya with esteemed confidence within her voice, smiling lightly once more at her compatriot, before suddenly vanishing from sight for good.

Closing her silver-blue eyes a moment, allowing another cool breeze to wash over her muscular, armor clad body and lightly rustle the feathers upon her helmet, Lenneth reopened and rested them upon her new charges apparent.

"If my Lord bids me train these humans, then train them I shall . . ."

**-- End of Chapter Two  
**

* * *

**(A.N. Can we guess who the four new Einherjar are, those who've read my "Requiem for a Dream" story? Mmhmm. LoL And now you all can be happy, those who left reviews saying that you wish you could have read the P.O.V.s of each of them before they died. We get to watch them in the afterlife. Woo. LoL And look at freaking Lenneth, being the good little dog that Freya and Odin want her to continue to be. I hate Freya, sorry. LoL Ok. I don't hate her, but I don't like her attitude about humans. Whatever. LoL Review, please, if you will.)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Beyond Death's Door**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the role-playing game, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth -- I leave _that_ honor up to tri-Ace and Square Enix. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as my original character, Sitara Vandom.

Note:_ You guys are tough cookies to crack. You hit the story like mad, 131 times so far, yet only 8 reviews. IS it really cuz it's not a traditional "Hey, guys! Let's go to the mall, gossip about boys, and then fight Phobos!" story? That's so boring, it's not even funny. LoL :Sings: "All I am sayyyyin, is give this a chaaaannnccceee . . ." Seriously. LoL But fine. Happy, now? Four of the five Guardians are featured in this chapter right now._

_P.S. For all you fans of my drama, this chapter's pretty depressing and sympathetic. Have fun. LoL_

* * *

This chapter was created/written in January 2007.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Wh . . . where do you guys suppose this place is? Is this _Heaven?_" pondered Hay Lin aloud within a quiet, frightful whisper to her four companions and fellow ex-Guardians of the Veil.

The youngest, recently fallen Asian-American stood (curiously wearing a beautiful one shouldered Toga that was identical to her friends, she'd noticed) within a vast, mysterious and open field, that was curiously littered with a conglomeration of both men and women of various ethnicities and ages doing battle with one another.

She marveled at how skilled some of them appeared to be, the way they effortlessly swung a blade, threw a javelin, or leaped several feet into the air to dodge an attack. _Moreover_, the former Air Guardian wondered why she and her friends were being virtually ignored by the sea of apparent warriors, and were not engaged in a sparing match.

_After all, we'd be easy pickings, since the four of us are unarmed and standing relatively close by_, reflected Hay Lin, looking down at her smooth, empty and saffron hued hands as though for emphasis. _Maybe they are all merely honor-bound, or something . . ._

"If this truly _is_ Heaven, Hay Lin, it's the most _backwards_ Heaven I've _never_ heard of," Hay Lin suddenly heard her former-now-returned best friend, Irma Lair, remark aggressively behind her. "Unless it's some sort of Heaven for '_Fight Club_' members, or whatever. _Either_ way, even in _death_, it seems, I _still _won't get to see my dad . . ."

The sole brunette within the quartet immediately looked down at her bare feet after finishing her sentence, a sad frown forming upon her tawny, flawless complexion. She hadn't the chance to even _begin_ to try to get over the tragic death of her father, Tom Lair, and she was _greatly_ skeptical that she _ever _would within the _afterlife_.

But . . . _was _this truly the afterlife?

"I . . . But, _are _we . . . I mean, _are_ we really _dead? _Because, it's weird . . . I still feel . . . sort of _alive_," commented the raven haired and vastly intelligent Taranee Cook softly, wrapping her mocha tinted, muscular arms around herself in comfort.

"That would be due to the fact that your _soul_ is still alive, which is what the four of you -- as _well_ as every other Einherjar you see before you -- essentially now _are_," said a sudden, fortified and unrecognizable female voice from behind the African American teenager.

Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin at once whirled around within their spots in time to witness a young woman, adorned within shimmering and noble blue colored battle armor, suddenly and gracefully descend from the pure blue sky above and down to the grassy field (courtesy of the rather large pair of beautiful, dove-like wings that were spread out and flapping majestically behind her).

None of the girls uttered a word (despite each of their mouths hanging open ajar) as each of their eyes continued to drink in the sight of this mysterious, regal-resembling female, who landed with a soft thud at the same moment that her wings dissolved into a multitude of tiny yet mesmerizing bluish-white light.

After several nanoseconds had elapsed into _actual_ seconds, and still not a word had been verbalized between the retired Guardians and the feathered, blue helmeted maiden, she had taken it upon herself to do so for them.

"I see that the knowledge of your demise is still a bit of a shock for you all," she said within the same strong voice from just moments before, a cool breeze passing through the endless field that caused her French braided sea of silvery-blue tresses to lightly sway against her toned back. "However, you would do wise to accept it as swiftly as possible, as I sense that the majority of you -- _especially_ one in particular -- have not. You will not be able to leave your material possessions and attachments of your former life behind if you do not do as such."

At this, Irma frowned greatly inappreciatively at the intimidating and slightly insensitive gentlewoman standing tall before her and stepped forward.

"Well, of _course_ all of us are having a hard time 'accepting our demise,' as you so kindly put it! We're _dead!_ As in, never going to be able to see _any_ of our loved ones ever again, giving them a hug or kiss, o-or . . . t-tell th . . . them ho . . . how _sorry_ you a-are for treating t-them like_ scum_ throughout the final year of your life!" she cried, hot, angry and regrettable tears gushing forth from her turquoise eyes. "S-so, don't _tell _me h-how I am unable to a-accept my 'passing,' because I --"

"-- Although it is quite obvious how . . . upset you are to leave your former loved ones behind, _human_, I was not referring to _you_," interrupted the armor-clad woman without emotion, blue-silver eyes peering back at Irma without affect. "I was specifically regarding your fellow compatriot behind you . . ."

The four women turned their attention onto the only member of the small group to have not said a word since the mystifying woman's arrival, and well before that.

Cornelia Hale.

The eldest, tallest and solitary blonde ex-Guardian of the Veil sat, curiously crouched over within the grass with her smooth, partially bare back facing her comrades.

"C . . . Cornelia? Are you okay?" voiced Hay Lin with both hesitation and alarm, releasing Irma from the embrace she had enveloped her within just a few moments before.

Although she was truly concerned for her renewed friend, did neither Hay Lin nor the others (and perhaps not even the female newcomer, it seemed) had to take a guess as to what was clearly troubling her:

Sitara Vandom.

The estranged, unknown twin sister to the Guardians's former and hopefully still alive leader, Will Vandom, had brutally murdered each and every last one of them -- _including_ Cornelia, who had been Sitara's supposed friend.

_Some friend she had been -- she did not at all hesitate to attack and later kill her, in addition to the rest of us_, thought Hay Lin in what she could manage to recollect (as, truth be told, the events leading to and after her death were still coming in jumbled bits and pieces), tucking strands of her untied, short sable colored hair behind her ear.

". . . I . . . I left her behind," murmured Cornelia suddenly, her usually vibrant blue eyes currently glazed over with immense sadness as she kept her blonde head bowed towards the grass. "I told her that I would _help_ her, but I . . . I _left_ her . . ."

"Cornelia . . . it's . . . it's going to be okay. We _all _left Will behind, and --"

"-- _Where_ is she? Where did you _put_ her!?" Cornelia suddenly exclaimed, whirling around to face the unidentified female at the same time that she interrupted the petite Air Mistress's comment of whom she perceived Cornelia was referring to.

"Your demands do little to bring you sympathy for your loss, human," said the blue armored female, who peered down with an even expression at the visibly distraught former Earth Guardian.

Swiftly rising to her feet, Cornelia rushed to move closer to the cold woman and seized both of her shoulders as she spoke again.

"I don't _care_ about your sympathy! I just want to know where she _is! _It's bad _enough_ that her _sister_ had to lose her, as _well_ as the rest of us! Don't you _dare_ tell me that she's now lost to _me_, too!" she sobbed, slowly releasing her hold upon the silver haired gentlewoman, before collapsing back onto the ground by the woman's feet. ". . . I can _feel_ her . . . She feels so . . . _alone_ . . . so _afraid _. . . _Please! _Tell me where you've put her!"

"I'm sorry, Cornelia, but who _cares_ where that bitch is? If it wasn't for her, _none_ of us would be dead right now, leaving Will all alone without her friends _or_ family -- who were _also_ murdered by that monster, I might add! Wherever she is is too _good_ for her!" snapped Irma abruptly, wiping away her remaining tears to glare unsympathetically at the slouching blonde.

"Irma, _stop_ it!" pleaded Hay Lin, moving from the fuming Irma's side to sit beside Cornelia, whose eyes were squeezed tight and her hands clutched firmly over her ears.

"She has a point, though, Hay Lin . . ." muttered Taranee quietly, brown eyes gazing at Irma, who looked back at her in appreciation. "I mean . . . Everything that she just said. You were_ there_ through it all, to the very end; you can't act as though it had never happened -- and neither can_ you_, Cornelia . . ."

"Truly, there is great distress lingering amongst you four . . . Perhaps . . . I shall give you a bit of moment's peace, before beginning to train you," said the helmeted woman with a uninterested sigh, turning on her heel to walk away. "Oh. And you need no longer lay your concerns upon the female in question, humans. She is where she _deserves_ to be for her sins, as _you_ are here within Asgard where _you_ deserve to be for your valiant efforts as heroes . . ."

Before anyone could effectively respond, the unknown armor-clad female suddenly vanished within a brilliant flash of white light, leaving the girls to fend for themselves (if only for the time being) within the sea of continued battlers.

"Wha --? I don't and _can't_ understand _any _of this," remarked Taranee, rubbing the back of her neck in presumed fatigue. "Asgard?Train us? Our souls being alive and not --_ ugh! _I _hate_ this! I didn't want to die . . . I'm never going to see my family or Nigel again . . . And _Will_ . . . Right when she and I had finally begun to repair our broken and once tight friendship, I . . . Will . . ."

Irma and Hay Lin both watched Taranee slowly sit down upon the grass and curl into a tight ball in self comfort, before Irma turned both her attention and body away from her companions to walk further down the field, clearly wishing to be alone.

Sighing sadly, Hay Lin reflected upon her _own_ personal loss a moment, before gently rubbing a now swaying Cornelia's back while still watching a softly crying Taranee.

"Wha . . . What are we going to do, _now?_ What are we going to do, now?" she asked to no one in particular, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

**-- End of Chapter Three  
**

* * *

**(A.N. I KNOW! Short! But, dammit, this chapter and I had, if you please, A.D.D., and refused to be longer – EVEN though the REST of the chapter was/still is within my head vividly. It was to be all about Sitara in Nifelheim in the second half of this chapter, but my Muse was like, "Eeeeeeeeeenope. You can't write it tonight. TONIGHT, we post zis chapter as is, ma cheré." So I did, dammit. Ah well. I promise to make the next chapter longer, since I hate short chapters and feel dirty when I make 'em as such. LoL But at least you got to see the Guardians all dead and what not, and slightly confused about how they died. Like, they KNOW they died, obviously, and they remember the battle, but it's slowly filtering back into their minds. No worries. LoL)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Beyond Death's Door**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the role-playing game, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth -- I leave _that_ honor up to tri-Ace and Square Enix. However, I can and DO claim to own this story, its inspired ideas FROM said series, as well as my original character, Sitara Vandom.

Note:_ An update. Now, it's 217 hits, and 14 reviews for this story. An improvement, I guess. Thank you. LoL Anyway, it's all about Sitara in this chapter._

* * *

This chapter was created/written in January 2007.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Stirring lightly, Sitara slowly awoke to find herself having gone blind. At least, that is what she originally and briefly surmised, as everything around her was completely white.

However, the moment a rather large, unexpected gust of frigid air viciously grated itself against her unbearably bare back, Sitara realized that she was _not_ blind, but only curiously lying within a vast snowbank.

"_Ahh!_" she cried out in pain, her naked body freezing as the wind continued to howl and swirl the surrounding snow around her.

Struggling, Sitara slowly raised herself from off of her stomach and onto all fours, before finally managing to wobbly climb onto her iced over feet.

"Wh-where . . . A-a-am . . . I?" she asked aloud, immediately wrapping her bare arms around herself in futile protection the moment a blast of icy wind barreled into her front.

The last thing she could recall was being previously surrounded by pure darkness, before . . .

"Th-that w-w-woman . . . the V-V-Valkyrie . . . S-she . . . s-she said t-that I . . . h-had s-sinned . . . T-That I w-was . . . unworthy o-o-of . . . Va . . . Va . . ." recalled Sitara through chattering teeth, unable to finish her sentence due to the increasing cold.

"_Valhalla_, you mean? Now, why would you want to reside _there? _It is, after all, _vastly _overrated . . ."

Gasping in alarm, Sitara let out a sharp scream the moment her brown eyes laid upon a horrific sight from behind her. There, hovering a few inches off of the ground was a woman . . . At least, one side of the body appeared that way.

A _beautiful_ woman at that, with long, flowing black tresses, tawny, healthy and glowing skin, rosy pink lips, and one dark blue colored eye.

The _other_ side of her body, however, resembled a _rotting corpse_ . . .

Skin blackened and continuously falling off, it emitted an unbearable smell that the wind horribly amplified. The hair on this side of the woman's body was pure white and gradually falling out, while her other pupil was glazed over and also white. Her rotting bottom teeth could be easily seen despite her mouth being closed, as her lower lip was no longer there.

Sitara felt herself begin to gag profusely due to the combination of the half rotting woman's sight and smell.

"Is that _really_ any way to treat your host? At least _I _am fully clothed . . . more or less," said the woman, eyeballing Sitara's bare nature, in contrast to _her_ attire of a royal purple and blue gown (her "_healthy_" side, at least, as the _other_ side was faded, tattered and worn).

Sitara blushed furiously at this, and tried her very best to conceal herself from this prying partial cadaver.

". . . Wh . . . where _am_ I? W-why a-am I here?" she hissed, another current of air causing her brilliant red hair to partially blind her as it caressed her frostbitten face. She felt a scary, agonizing pang of anger beginning to gnaw away at her insides.

"I believe the feeling you are now experiencing has answered your own question, human," replied the black and white haired female, who levitated closer to the teenager and regrettably brought her unholy stench along with her.

"Wh . . . W-what are y-you t . . . t . . ._ talking_ about?" questioned Sitara with an immense shiver, immediately trying to hold her breath thereafter and turning her head to the side.

"Your _sins_, of course, human. The sins you had committed with little to no hesitation, I might add," said the unknown incomplete beauty. "Do you _honestly_ believe that they would go unnoticed and without forgiveness? _That_ is why you are here -- with _me_, Hel, queen and ruler of Nifelheim, the Land of Mists. I welcome you."

Sitara's mind began to travel back to what the _other_ woman before this one, the Valkyrie, had delivered onto her before sending her here:

"_It is my duty to deliver the souls of those fallen in battle to the great halls of my Lord, Odin, within the land of Valhalla. However, those who are found unworthy of such an honor are to be sent to Nifelheim, where its ruler, Queen Hel, will delegate the proper punishment to the defilers." _

"Nifelheim . . . This is Nifelheim?" she asked weakly, blinking furiously to keep her eyelids from completely icing over.

Hel shrugged faintly.

"Essentially, yes. It is an _ingenious_ realm, actually, with a multitude of appropriated levels crafted for all who dwell here," she revealed, her dark blue eye peering down at Sitara with superiority, as _well_ as a faint flicker of intrigue in contrast, while her white, decaying eye remained vacant. "_One_ level, you see, is _specifically_ for other Gods, such as myself, where I regularly preside over entertaining festivities should any of them come to visit. Of course, this is an area _you_ will never get to witness, so I will not indulge your _pathetic _ears any further . . .

One _other_ level is reserved for beings such as the elderly, those who had fallen ill, or simply those unable to have died fantastically within battle and thus enter Valhalla.

And _then_, dear child, there are souls such as _yours_ -- the _wicked_ -- who are forced to carry out the rest of eternity within the lowest level of Nifelheim . . . Admittedly, it is my _most_ favorite of them all."

Sitara said nothing as she listened to the apparent ruler of this arctic plane of existence. What was there to say? Both she _and_ the Valkyrie had deemed Sitara essentially "evil" and not worth dealing with, and she hadn't even any idea as to _why_.

Hel's abrupt, cold laugh brought Sitara out of her muddled thoughts and _unfortunately_ back to reality.

"Well! _Please_, enjoy your stay, young defiler of souls," she said, bowing mockingly at the deceased young woman, suddenly vanishing from sight within a wavy-like shimmer before another word could be said on either end.

Relieved to be free of the horrid stench, but _fearful_ to be left all alone seemingly within the middle of no where, Sitara collapsed onto the icy ground, arms fiercely wrapped around her as she let out a sharp sob.

"Wh . . . what h-have I d-done to . . . t-to deserve this? G-god . . . h-help me . . . _Help m-me!!!_" she cried out, before burying her crimson head into her knees, the steadily falling snow increasingly blanketing over her defenseless body.

**-- End of Chapter Four  
**

* * *

**(A.N. FINE! SO, I didn't make this as long as I'd promised. I'm just bored, so I didn't. LoL Again, it's all in the head but I'm bored to type it out. I was going to switch the scene back to Valhalla with the Guardians, but I said . . . I can't do it. LoL And yet, I will probably begin typing it right now, before writing out the rest manually later. Whatever. Leave me alone. LoL Isn't Hel so beautiful? Well, one side of her, anyway. Although I probably could've/would've created her to look the way I wrote her, that is how she actually looks in mythology . . . except I don't know her attire or hair/eye color. That I did for . . . never mind. Cough. LoL)**


End file.
